So complicated
by Indiebay
Summary: "kiss kim crawford" my eyes widened, and i looked at jack. jack is the bad boy, and kim is the girl whose never been kissed. how far will jack go? rated T for swearing, and some sexual content i guess? ( this story was adopted by swaggg101 she could not continue the story becuz she could not login to her account)
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like this story! Every story basically is about jack being the bad boy… so yah! just I could I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: a kiss to remember

I walked down the school halls, pressing my books against my chest. My hair slightly in front of my ears. My sneakers shuffled against the floor. It's about 7th period right now, and everyone is ready for the weekend. Especially me. All I was focused on right now was getting home, and going to bed. The skies are gray here in Seaford, with the occasional sunshine. It's late January, what would you expect? I kept walking down the hall, looking at my shoes. I am so freaking tired right now! I didn't realize were I was walking, and bumped in to someone.

The girl looked at me and rolled her eyes. It was Donna Tobin. Her blonde hair is fringed, and she had red high heels on, and red lipstick. She snarled. "Watch were you're going crawfish! I could've fell on my face!" she snapped at me. I looked at her like she was a piece of trash. "Your right, you should've fell on your face! I'd rather it look ugly, than what it is now!" I took my pinky and quickly wiped it on her check, tacking off at least an ounce of makeup. I flicked it in her face, and smirked. "EEEWWWWW! Crawfish TOUCHED my FACE!" she ran away squealing like a pig.

I laughed hysterically, and snorted. I stopped laughing, and looked around to see if any one saw me. No one. Pheew! That was close! I walked past the class room, and entered the lit class. I saw Mika, sitting by jerry. They are the cutest couple! Jerry was dating grace, but she had to move to Illinois. It was the saddest thing in the world for her to leave! I miss her so much! But grace did start dating this guy named Michael. She had to tell jerry, which was probably the hardest thing for grace to ever do in her life! Trust me, for a whole month jerry wasn't his normal "swaggy" self. But that all changed when Mika came, as a foreign exchange student. He could barely walk whenever she would walk by him.

I walked over to where they were sitting, and sat down in the wooden desk. "Star wars is the best movie of all time! And you know it jerry!" Mika said in her accent. The two of them were currently in a heated argument between what the best movies are. I rolled my eyes playfully at the two. Just then, I heard a big bone crushing bang outside, and everything got quiet. Mika and jerry completely stopped their conversation and looked at me. I looked towards the door.

Almost at the same time, me, jerry, and Mika stood up and raced towards the hallway. And we could not believe what we saw. Jack brewer, and Brett Marshall, were fighting like there was no tomorrow. See, jack brewer came to this school, about a month ago. He had really good looks, so right away, he became popular. Not just that, but he is a bad boy. Oh, and he's dating Donna Tobin.

Brett sent a punch to jacks jaw, as he dodged it, He hit the locker instead. Brett let out a grunt in pain. Jack sent a hard kick to his side, and he fell down. "What the crap!" Brett said in pain. "Cut the ** Brett, you had sex with my girlfriend!" jacks hands were clenched together, knuckles turning white. There were "ooooos" going around the whole school. "Before you even came brewer, donna had slept with over 110 guys!" Brett said, spitting out a broken tooth. I cringed, and looked away.

Donna, being Donna, flipped her pink boa, and smiled. "That is true." She said matter of factly. Me and Mika looked at each other in disgust. "**" Mika whispered loudly. I just nodded my head in an agreement. "I thought you were a player." Brett said, crossing his arms, giving jack an evil smile. Jack stiffened at this, his muscles tensed. Damn! That boy has some muscles! "I can play any girl here if I wanted to!" jack snapped.

"It seems like your pretty attached to donna!" Brett said pointing at her. Donna giggled. "No one needs to fight over me!" she said still giggling. I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, wanna bet!" he said looking at all the girls. Some of them squealed and let out begs like "me Jackie! Me! Me! Me!" jack just winked at all the girls. One of them even fainted. His eyes turned angry right when he looked back at Brett. "Whatever." Brett said shooing jack away with his hand.

Jack turned around and went up to Cameron parker. A feisty red head with a gossip type personality. Cameron looked up at jack, wondering what he was about to do to her. Jack grabbed her by the hips and smashed his lips into hers. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, almost making her choke.

Before Cameron could respond, jack backed out of the kiss, wiping his mouth. Brody stood up and looked impressed, but kept his cool. "That doesn't count! Cameron has already slept with 2 guys." Brett said giving him the same smile he did before. "Kiss Kim Crawford." He said simply. My eyes got wide and I looked at jack. This is the first time me and jack had ever made eye contact. Sure, we'd glance at each other but that would never really count. his eyes are mesmerizing. Deep brown pools, that I could swim in forever.

Floppy luscious hair that I would love to tangle my fingers up in. he started walking towards me. Probably the first reason Brett chose me, is because I'm the only virgin in this school. Even Mika has had "one of those nights" before. Second, is probably because I've never been kissed. Third, whenever a guy would try to make a move on me, I would whip out my karate skills, and kick their **.

But the bad thing is that jack is a one level higher black belt than me. Crap. I could feel everyone stare at me, as jack walked closer. Jerry was mumbling things in Spanish, looking at Mika, while she was still in shock, and couldn't move.

I gulped, as jack was at least a foot from me now. I was backed up against the lockers, and could feel jacks presence coming closer. My eyes were tightly shut, and I was covering my mouth with my hand. "Don't be this way kimmy." Jack said, in a soothing tone. I shook my head furiously. He was standing in front of me now, our bodies almost touching.

**CLLLLLIIIIFFFFAAAY:p im so sorry you guys:{ but it cost a little somthin somthin to update the next chapter! Maybe 5 reviews? Just 5? I love you guys for reading this story! It really means a lot! This is just my funny little jack and kim fic:P if you wanna see more advanced writing, pleeaaassse read my other fanfic "was that supposed to happen?" it would meen sooooo much ill give the first 3 reviewers a shout out! If you have any questions just ask!;P if have any cool ideas for this st****ory tell me, and ill awnser! bii**


	2. Chapter 2

**o.m.g! I have 21 reviews,4 favorites and 11 followers?! IN JUST 5 HOURS?! I AM LITTERALLY HYPERVENTALATING RIGHT NOW! Thank you guys so freaking muchhhhh! I only asked for 5 reviews, and that's…. 16 MORE! OH MY GOD THANK YOUUUUU! I know, I know, im freaking out over something so small:/ but it really means a lot! Thank you so much! These are the first three reviewers who get shoutouts! These guys are "swasome"**

**bobz1212- awh thanks! I will try and update as much as possible! But I have stupid school:{ so who knows?**

**Alexandra- hah im blushing :}**

**Thatcrazyswimchick- thank you! Heres the next chapter, so youll know what happens next!**

**Kickin'it teen- haha:p mayb…**

**Julie- haha I would! But it's a little straight forward, dontcha think?**

**And all you other reviewers! You guys are a-maz-ing! Wellllll I forgot to do the disclaimer on the last chapter so I guess I have to do it:{**

DISCLAIMER: I own kickin it *crosses fingers*

Chapter 2: no, just no

I could feel jack touch my hand and pull it away gently. Tingles started running all up my arm. I felt like my knees could go weak at any second, and I would fall to the ground. "kinda like the twin towers" I thought to myself. Shut up kim! This is no time for history lessons!

When I snapped out of it, I realized that jack was leaning in way too fast. I quickly recovered my hand to my mouth, and jack kissed my hand. His lips were soft, and I felt like my hand was as hot as lava. He backed away slowly, and realized that it was my hand that he kissed. He looked really annoyed. "Kim, just let me kiss you, so I can shove it in Brett's face, that I AM a player. Then it can all go back to normal." He said simply. I looked at him, like he was some sort of wizard. "ummm, I think not. Your self absorbed, you get what ever you want, and you have no respect for anyone…" I started to name all the bad things about him, when he groaned in annoyance,

"okaaaay!" he said loudly. He put his hands by my head, and leaned in. I was shocked by his sudden actions, that I didn't know what to do. I bit my lip, and quietly yelped. He smirked and whispered, "don't be scared kimmy." I looked him in the eyes, and noticed that he was looking at me intensely. I felt his minty breath eliciting from his perfect mouth. He smelt like cabin woods vanilla. What? My sister has a boyfriend and I went shopping with her, to find something for his cologne expert!

He went in, and smelt my hair. "mmm." He breathed out, looking at me. I was seriously creeped out. I mean seriously, who smells your hair, and goes "mmmhmhmh!" weeiiird. He leaned in slowly this time, and I quickly peeked out from under jack. Ev..ery…one is staring at me! I'll have to tell you the truth, I like getting looked at! (Who ever knows what episode this is from, gets a shoutttouttt!) But…. Not in this way!

I looked at jack, and noticed that his eyes were closed. Suddenly, I heard big, large footsteps walk down the hallway. All the kids started to whisper things like, "teacher! Incoming!" my heart started beating a million miles an hour. Especially if a teacher caught me in a position like this with JACK BREWER! I slipped under jacks toned arm, and looked at him.

"I would love to stay and play tongue toss with you…" I said sarcastically. "….but I really don't want to get in trouble and miss class." I started walking away, swaying my hips. I knew that was going to drive him crazy.

School has FINALLY got out! It feels like this week was somewhere around 12 days instead of 5! I'm walking home, alone. I usually walk home with my friends Milton and Julie, but they had to go to some ** chess club meeting. I blew out some air into the cold weather. I watched as the fog mist disappeared. My backpack made jingling sounds every time I would take a step. I started to dance with the jingles that my back pack made.

I started humming a tune, too caught up in the "music" I was playing. The whole neighborhood seemed like it was empty. The only thing that seemed to be there, were the trees, and the houses. Well, it seemed, that way, until I turned around, and saw a black mustang with white stripes. I looked at the driver and…oh no…jack. A blush spread across my cheeks, as I noticed he was watching me dance.

Jacks face was curled up in amusement, while his lips, are in a smile. I stared at the ground, my hair covering my red cheeks. "How much did you see." I asked, still looking at the sidewalk. Even though it was more like a demand than a question. "This is so cheesy" I thought. The guy I almost kissed today, sees me dancing, and probably will ask me for a ride.

"enough." Jack said, containing his laughter. "Wow, stalker much?" I asked crossing my arms. I looked at jack, and I guess he just exploded. He started to laugh uncontrollably. I thought it was nice. No, not him laughing AT me but HIM laughing. This is first nice thing that I've noticed about jack. He's not fighting, or flirting, just simply laughing.

I smiled for the first twenty seconds. Until he didn't stop, now, I think he's just making fun of me. I started to walk away embarrassed and annoyed. "Hey! Were you goin hot stuff!" he said, still a smile on his stunning features. "Home, away from YOU." I kept walking but sped up. He just made the car go a little bit faster. "You still owe me something though!" jack said in a whiney voice.

"Oh yea, and what would that be?" I said uncrossing my arms. "That kiss." Jack wigged his eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes and smiled. But I quickly dropped it. "ew, no." I said seriously. I started walking. "kimmmyyyy!" jack whined, speeding up his car so he can catch up with me. "I thought you just wanted to kiss me to prove a point." I snapped at him. At school, he was basically using me.

"Well, you turned me on, and now I want to kiss you." Jack stated simply. "I could tell by the way you smelt my hair." It was my turn to laugh now. Jack looked at the steering wheel. Wait a second? Was THE jack brewer blushing? But it only lasted about 2 seconds before he gained his cockiness back. And I must say his cockiness is damn sexy.

"Yeah, your hair is amazing." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes. Jack reached out of the car window, and tossed me a slip of paper. He drove away quickly. I looked at the slip of paper lying in the grass.

Your probably wondering where your phone is! Oh, I would've offered you a ride, but you'd probably kill me since I have ur phone:P

That son of a ** stole my phone! But he did apologize for not giving me a ride.

**Soooooo:P how was it? Your right kickforever, he wasn't as much of a gentle man in the other chapter, because he was keeping up his reputation for school.:p I still cant believe you guys! You're the best readers any one could ever ask! I'm doing the same thing as I did last time, the first 3 reviewers for this chapter get a shout ouuutt:P and whoever guesses the episode! Any questions, or things you don't get about the story, ask me! :P please no haters? Please read my other fanfic "was that supposed to happen?" it would meen so muchhhhhh! Please review on it too? I love you guys for loving my story! I also like to know how people started on fanfiction:P mine Is a little funny. I was on the internet looking for this website for my cousin called "furry friends" but it auto corrected it to "fanfiction" so that's how I found out ****about it! Haha:P 5 reviews for this chappy!?**

5/28


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SOOOO SORRY I AM LIKE DYING RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF HOW SORRY I AM! I haven't updated In like forever!:*( please don't kill me! Well you can because I am a total jerk face to do this to you guys thank you so much for loving my story! I love you for loving my story! The first three reviewers were….**

**Bobz1212!**

**!**

**and last BUT NOT least**

**rockyb12110!**

**You guys are awesome! Thank you for reviewing! Next is the amazing people who put MY LEFT FOOT that is the answer! Here are the awesome puples**

**Chey1235**

**Guest**

**Guitarplaya890**

**Amy loves you (I love you too Amy!)**

**KICKinitwithyoux**

**Give these guys a wonderful round of applause! (cricket noises) oh well:P AND THANK YOU ALL WONDERFUL REVIEWERS AND GOODNIGHT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN KICKIN IT! *crosses fingers***

Chapter 3: decisions

I walked through the cold air frustrated as hell. I crossed my arms and basically shoved them up my arm pits. I am so frustrated! How did he even steal my phone!? I walked up to my slightly leaning house. The tree in my front yard ruffled its leaves when I walked past it. I walked through our wooden door and through my back pack on the ground frustrated. My mom walked out of the kitchen drying a cup with a towel. Her hair is put in a loose pony tail.

"You seem to be cranky." My mom said with slight amusement in her eyes. I scoffed and looked at the ground. My mom wiped her hands on her jeans and sat on the leather couch. "What's the matter?" I looked at her and shook my head. "The new jack guy is driving me insane! He stole my I phone!" my mom gasped fakely. "Oh no he didn't!" I rolled my eyes and my mom chuckled. "Why is this jack guy all of a sudden interested in you?"

I sat down on the couch with her and relaxed my muscles. Damn school. "Supposedly I turned him on." I said putting air quotes. My mom laughed and patted my hand. "Well you are very gorgeous young lady." I smiled and leaned my head on her shoulder. "Aw thanks mom." Just then my mom's phone buzzed in her pocket, making the couch vibrate. She took out her phone, and her eyebrows knitted together.

I peeked over her shoulder trying to look at her text. "Kim, I thought that jack guy stole your phone." I nodded my head. "Yeah, he did." I also was confused. "Oh then he must have sent me the text message." I started to get worried now. "What did he say?" I asked afraid for the answer. She read over the text again and chuckled lightly. "He said quote on quote, id be a lovely boyfriend for your daughter miss Crawford." I stared at her with my eyes wide as plates. I got up off the couch and ran out the door. My mom followed. "Honey! Were in the name of god are you going!?" I looked behind my shoulder, and looked at her. "Mika's!" I said loudly enough for her to hear as I ran.

I walked up to Mikas' house and knocked on the door. I stood there, shivering. Her little sister Tia opened the door. She smiled with her two front teeth missing. She is probably the cutest six year old I've ever known. "Tia! How many times do I have to tell you to not open the door to strangers!" Mika ranted to her little sister. Tia turned to Mika. "It's only kimmy!" she shouted back frustrated in a whiney voice. Her pig tails bounced as she ran away annoyed. I just giggled.

Mika smiled and asked "yes kimmy?" she said in her accent. I looked at her seriously. "Tia is the only one aloud to call me kimmy." I said seriously. Mika made a frowny face and shouted "well then!" I just laughed. I walked onto their cozy home and sat down on a chair. I let out a loud sigh. "That jack ** stole my phone!" I said loudly. Mika looked confused. "Jack brewer." I said a little more clearly. Mika made a O shape with her mouth and nodded her head.

"How am I going to get it back!?" I said clearly frustrated. Mika walked around the room tapping her slim finger on her chin. "I got it!" I looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Julie babysits jacks brother and sister!" I looked at her like she just saved my life. "Omigod! Thank you!" I got up and hugged her. I pulled away quickly and we both looked at each other. "Oh, poor Julie." We both said at the same time.

I walked home that night, tired from staying with Mika. After our little plan to get my phone back, we had an all out food fight with her and her and Tia. After we cleaned up, we watched at least 4 Jackie Chan movies. So right now I am practically walking home right now at midnight. I walked up on our porch and noticed that my mom let the porch light on for me. Wow, my mom knows me so well. I walked through the door and quickly locked it. I noticed the screen of the TV on in the other room.

I walked over to our couch and saw my sister staring the TV watching Dr. Phil. And eating rocky road ice cream. "What?" She said shoveling another spoon full of ice cream into her mouth. I just laughed. Cara is my older sister who is very crazy and stylish. And I love her to death. She has sweats on and a t- shirt, with her hair curled. Okay, maybe not that stylish today. She's in twelfth grade when I'm in tenth. I sometimes do act more mature than her still.

I snorted and shook my head. "nothing." I walked up the stairs and into my light blue and pink room. Most of my decorations are hello kitty. I absolutely love hello kitty! I brushed out my hair, and went back down stairs. I snatched my sister's phone off the counter, and typed in Julie's phone number.

Hey jules, this is kim! That bastard jack stole my phoneL so I'm texting on my sisters. Next time you babysit Bryant and Lilly, tell me! We have a mission to do!

I pressed the send button and smirked. The next time jack messes with me… well; there won't be a next time!

**So sorry jack wasn't in this chapter but no fear he will be in the next one! :) Again, so sorry I haven't updated:( oh could you follow me on insta gram?! Mine is**

**Kickin_it_yo follow me? ****I'll follow you back! 5 reviews for this chappy?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the late update :( but this chapter is long!**

**heeerrrree are the first three reviewers that reviewed!**

**Pebbles- thank you for liking my story! ,**

**Kickobsession43- thank you so much for liking my story too!**

**Ilovesports1999- I shall!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN KICKIN IT!**

***crosses fingers***

**Im sorry for any spelling mistakes:(**

**Chapter 4: meet the brewers**

The sun flooded through my curtains, making me yelp and cover my eyes up for protection. "Holy shit! What the hell?" I uncovered my arm, o peek up at the window. Only to be greeted by Cara. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to the beach with my friends." Cara said crossing her arms. "What does that have to do with me!?" Cara did the wrongest thing anyone could do in the history of wrong things people could do. She woke me up early. I'm not the happiest person when I'm woken up at 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday.

"Well, you'll have to tell mom and dad were I'm at." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Cara had lost her phone when she was down at the mall with her friends. So know I am like her virtual cell phone to mom and dad. She's been practically mom's servant for the whole year, wanting a new phone. I rolled on my side and shooed her away. "Alright, I will, just go away, and close the blinds." Cara yelped, and walked out of the door, saying something that sounded like "best day ever!" I rolled my eyes, and noticed that she left my curtains wide open, letting the boiling sun into my room. I groaned and pushed myself off my bed, and walked over to the window.

As I walked up to it, I saw a red convertible, with at least ten teenagers crammed into it. I snorted and shook my head when I saw all the girls in the car in the thinnest bathing suit you could imagine. My sister got in on the passenger's side, only to sit on her boyfriends lap. I was about to go take a picture of that, to black mail her, when something caught my attention. There was that bastard, and that slutty ass bitch making out in the convertible!(aka jack and donna) I gaped at them open mouthed as they almost swallowed each other whole.

Something churned in my stomach, making me feel uncomfortable. But it only lasted a few seconds before I felt like I was going to throw up. I looked to my left, and saw an eleventh grader make eye contact with me, and he winked. I blushed a deep shade of red, and quickly closed my curtains. I gagged, and tried to erase what I just saw. Oh god. I can't.

Okay, there is no way I can go to sleep now with that image in my head. I walked down our carpeted stairs, and into the kitchen. I looked for the cheerios(I don't own cheerios!) and poured them into a bowl. I sat there quietly, listening to the munching sound of me chewing. I soon got lost in my thoughts. What was that feeling I felt when I saw him and donna? And my biggest thought was damn he looked good in swim shorts! Wait, what!

I got up from my chair, and quickly made my way over to the sink. I'm thinking about going over to Julies, because she always wakes up this early. She likes to take her dog on walks in the mornings. She says its "healthy". I pulled on a jacket and shoes, and made my way over to her house. I didn't really care that I was in pajamas; I mean it's just Julie. I walked in the cool yet summery air, enjoying the sounds the birds made in the mornings. Hmm, maybe I should wake up earlier. Ha! Like that would ever happen!

I walked up to her double oak doors, and rang the door bell. Julie opened the door and smiled when she saw it was me. "Oh hi Kim! What a pleasant surprise! Me and Milton were just having breakfast!" I raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "Julie, what were you and Milton doing?" Julie blushed and twiddled her fingers. "Cant two soul mates spend time together?" she said looking at me. I nodded my head and walked in.

I saw Milton sitting at the coffee table, eating a bagel. "Hey Milton!" I piped up as I saw him. I haven't seen him in at least a week! He's always been so busy! "Greetings Kim!" he waved his hands frantically in the air, gesturing for me to hug him. I smiled and walked over to hug him. "I didn't get this reaction when you saw me!" Julie said in a jealous type of way. I looked at Julie and put on the biggest type of smile I could manage, "JULIE!" I enveloped her in the biggest hug probably in the world. She laughed and pulled me away. I smiled and I finally asked her what I was meaning to ask her about when I came over here.

"soooo do you know when your babysitting Lilly and Bryant?" Julie immediately stopped smiling when I said they're names. "Why?" Julie asked seriously. "I have to plan revenge on jack for him to give me my phone back." I said mischievously putting my hands together. "Look kim, lilly and Bryant aren't the most angelic kids that you might know." I looked at her seriously. "I know Jules, haven't you met they're brother?" Julie nodded, and looked at me. "Well, I guess we should hit the road then!" I nodded and followed her over to her Lexus. I slid in the passenger's seat, and turned the radio on. THRIFT SHOP came on, and I immediately squealed. I started to jam out to the song as Julie rolled her eyes playfully.

As we approached a wealthy neighborhood, the song ended and I payed attention to the houses on the streets. "Wow! Holy shit his parents must pay you a lot!" almost all the houses were huge, and had pools. "Yeah about 200 dollars each time I babysit! That's what helped me buy this Lexus!" I just looked at her shocked. "Wow" was all I could say.

As we approached the biggest house in the neighborhood, Julie said well heres they're house." My eyes were as large as plates when I saw the stunning house in front of me. The house had at least four balconies, and glass doors. There was a seven car garage, with the most beautiful flower beds you could imagine. Palm trees circled around the about 9 acres of lawn they had, and to top it off, gold statues of lions in the front part of the house. "You think this is amazing, wait till you see the inside." Julie quickly pressed the button on the side of the steel gate, and a man that sounded about in his early thirties came on. "Brewers family, who is it?" Julie quickly replied. "It's me Rudy, you're watching me outside." Wow Julie was able to get straight to the point. "Awe, you're no fun!" apparently "Rudy" said in a whiny voice.

The gates automatically opened, and let us drive through. "I feel like I'm Justin bieber right know driving through this drive way." I muttered in disbelief. "I know right." I heard Julie say. As she parked her car, I stepped onto the concrete, and made my way up the marble stairs. As Julie opened one of the doors, I immiediantly almost fainted. I was blown away by this house! There was a huge crystal chandelier on the ceiling, and a grand stair case that went up stairs. a gigantic kitchen was to my left, and a family room to my right. Almost everything looked like something out of a magazine. I gasped quietly at the sight. Wow, I wish I was actually jack for once in my life.

"Every one loves the house." I looked up, and saw the man that must have been speaking through the transmitter outside. He was pretty short and had blond spikiesh hair, and had a warming smile. "Hi! I'm Kim! I'm helping Julie babysit Bryant and Lilly."I said with a small smile. He shook my hand, and smiled even bigger, if that was possible.

Just then a blonde golden retriever walked ran up to me and attacked me. Well not really attacked, more like jumped on me. I was forced o the ground, and giggles started to erupt from my mouth. "Every one loves the dog." I heard Rudy add, as he made his way into the kitchen. The dog started to lick my face all over with his wet tongue. I got up and started o ruffle his ears. "Awe, whose this guy?" it was probably the most beautiful dog I've ever seen.

"That's Sami, and he's a handful too." Julie said pushing up her glasses. I laughed as I got up and brushed off my pants. "Well, let me go introduce you to the kids." Julie grabbed my arm, and we made our way up stairs. Man the upstairs is huge! We walked up to a door painted pink with cursive letters on it that said "Lilly". I walked into the room, and saw a little girl having imaginary tea with her guinea pig. "Now Mr. Squiggles, don't put your elbows on the table." Lilly said to the guinea pig. I chuckled. Lilly looked up, with her dark curls bouncing behind her. She had brown eyes just like jacks, except his were definitely more attractive than cute. "JULIE! YOURE HERRRREEE! WHOOSSEEE THIIISSSS?!" she ran right into Julies arms and hugged her. She quickly ran up to me and hugged me. Very tightly. "Hi!"I said trying to pry her hands off me. She quickly let go and looked at me, "wow! Yowre weeewwwyyy pwettyy!" she said with a baby tooth grin. "aww, thank you!"I patted her on the head. I looked over and saw that mr. squiggles had knocked over the tea.

"MR. SQUIGGLES!" she screeched, and ran over to her guinea pig.

"Well, you met Lilly, now it's time to meet Bryant." We walked over to a door, and walked in. there were 2 boys about 13 years old playing video games. Julie walked over to the two of them and yanked off their head phones. The blonde one with freckles screeched and looked at Julie.

"Dude, your babysitter sucks." The blonde one said and quickly got up. As he was walking out the door, he shot me a wink, and walked away. I rolled my eyes. The dark haired one with flip hair and blue eyes walked up to Julie and started to cuss her out. "What the fuck Julie?! Are you shitting me! We were just fucking playing a damn video game when your bitchy ass walked in here and had to turn the damn thing off!"

Oh. My. God. He is his brothers' brother. "who the hell you think you are to talk to someone like that!" I said, my tempers getting over me now. He hadn't noticed I was standing there until now. He quickly checked me out, and put on a flirtatious smile. He obviously didn't hear what I just said. "Go say your sorry." I said sternly. "Oh yeah? And whose gonna make me sweet cheeks? I smirked a stole his I phone 5. Geese these kids are rich. I unlocked his phone, and went on his instagram. I took one of his embarrassing pictures from camera roll, and wast about to tap post, when he shouted something. "ALRIGHT! Alright! I'll say I'm sorry!" he walked up to Julie and hugged her. I laughed and covered my mouth quickly. "JULIE! Oh Julie, I am the most sorriest person ever! Please forgive me my dear!" Julie had a grossed out expression on her face, as Bryant said that in the most dramatic way as possible.

"I forgive you! Just stop touching me!" Julie squealed, and ran out of the room. "Do you happen by any chance to have hand sanitizer?" Julie said wiping her hands all over the bean bag that was in the movie room. And when I say movie room, I mean MOVIE ROOM. It was like you were in an actual theatre. I chuckled at her question and nodded my head no.

"Well I'm off to go wash my hands." She walked out of the room, and walked into the hunormous bathroom. Good, now I have the time to set up my revenge plan!

**Well there it is!im supppppeerrr tired:O 5 reviews for this chappy? Or more? This is the longest chapter ive written! So of course you guys should be happy! FOLLOW MW ON INSTAGRAM NOW! **

**Kickin_it _yo**


End file.
